My Suggestion
by Ladymurph829
Summary: I am sorry that I haven't updated for so long. Been very busy! Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_My Suggestion_

"_Unless you wanna give me Sookie." My left eyebrow went up at the thought. I watched Bill stand letting his fangs run out as he tried to challenge me. I let my own fangs run out. I couldn't resist letting a grin spread across my face. I chucked at his reaction. "Its just a suggestion." I gestured to Jessica still sitting on the couch behind Bill. "But a few nights with this one might change your mind."_

"_Good luck." Pam said sarcastically from behind my shoulder. _

"_Ah du ljuva frihet." I laughed with Pam as we let our selves out._

_I stopped and inhaled the night air. Pam looked over at me tilting her head slightly in question. "You go on ahead. I think I may take care of some unfinished business." She smiled knowingly and left me there. I walked with purpose across the cemetery. There would be no interruptions. She would be mine. _

_I had never been to her home. I looked all around it suited her I supposed. My eyes narrowed as I looked up at her house. She would be cautious. She didn't like me very much. I really hadn't given her a reason to like me, not that I cared at the time. I stood at the foot of the porch steps. Would I be accepted into her house? Most likely not, I thought wryly. The woman simply fascinated me. I wanted her out of my system. Fucking her blind seemed the most practical reason._

_I walked up the steps to her front door. Before I could knock the door was wrenched open. There was the object of my obsession. Sookie Stackhouse, apparently wearing a t shirt and…nothing else? Her smile faded as she narrowed her eyes into a glare. _

"_Oh it's you." she said with some disappointment. _

"_Yes, its me. May I come in?" She seemed to debate that for a second._

"_I suppose so." I smiled at her as I was able to cross the threshold of her home. I politely shut the door behind me. She never took her eyes off me. She was wary of me. I smiled inwardly. She should be wary._

"_What can I do for you Eric." She said interrupting my thoughts._

"_Nothing really. I just wanted to see how you were doing." I watched her raise a delicate eyebrow._

"_Just on a social call?" she asked with disbelief. "I was under the impression you really didn't like me very much." I shrugged._

"_It's not that I don't like you, its that I think you are more trouble than you are worth." She beamed at me seeming content that she irritated me to some degree. I took a step closer to her. Close enough so I could smell her. I was surprised to feel anger start to spread through me. She was no longer a virgin._

"_I see your relationship with Bill has gone to the next level." I smiled wickedly at her._

"_That is none of your business." She shot back hotly. I took a few more steps closer towards her. I was amused that she didn't back down from me. I continued to get closer to her until I was almost standing on top of her. She still hadn't flinched. _

"_No, it is not my business. But on the other hand, it makes it easier for me to give you what you want." I smiled smugly at her._

"_Oh really." She was unconvinced. _

"_Yes really. You want me." I continued to smile at her. Her eyebrows nearly hit her hairline. She was too damn proud to back down from me. I knew she wouldn't._

"_Explain to me how you came to this interesting conclusion." She crossed her arms over her chest unknowingly pushing her generous breasts up._

"_I know." I tapped my temple. I stepped away from her and began to circle around her. Her eyes followed me. I dipped my lips to her ear. "I can smell your arousal when ever you come in contact with me." I pressed my body flush to hers. "You may not like me Sookie Stackhouse, but your body certainly does. She whirled around to give me what was no doubt what she thought was going to be a through tongue lashing. She didn't get that far._

_I kissed her hard. Her body leaned into mine. I deepened the kiss. Her arms went around my neck and pulled me closer. Her movements were angry and passionate at the same time. I wrapped my arms around her and hoisted her body up against mine. She wrapped her slim legs around my waist. I growled into her mouth. I tried telling myself I didn't like her over and over but I was thinking with my dick again._

_I pressed her body against the wall and continued to kiss her. Her hands began clawing at my back. I had the urge to feel her nails scouring my flesh. I pinned her against the wall while I divested myself of my jacket and shirt. She growled appreciatively and ran her nails down my back. _

_I lifted the hem of her t shirt and flung it off her. If I lived for another thousand years, I would never forget the sight of her breasts. They were full and ripe. I bent down and took her nipple in my mouth. She bit her fist to keep from crying out. I pulled us away from the wall._

"_Where is your bedroom." I said raggedly. She pointed and I moved us quickly to her room and kicked the door shut. I dumped her on the bed and began removing the rest of my clothing. She did the same._

_When she was naked, I knelt between her legs and looked at her. Her body was more glorious than I ever imagined. I stroked my hands from her ankles to the spot where her hip and thigh met. I looked down at her. Her eyes were closed. Thinking of Bill no doubt._

"_Sookie" I breathed. She opened her eyes and looked up at me. "Watch me." I trailed kisses down her body stopping at her breasts and continuing down her torso. I licked her skin from her hipbone to the underside of her breast. She moaned softly. I let my fangs run out at I turned my attention to the nest of blond curls between her thighs. I inhaled first. I would also never forget that scent. Sweet and sensual and undeniably her. I lowered my mouth to her. I felt her hands fist in my hair urging me on. I slid two fingers inside making her wild._

"_Eric!" she moaned my name. I couldn't stop myself from smiling in victory. Her eyes never left mine as I turned my face to her thigh and thrust with my fingers as I bit into her. I watched her bite her pillow to keep from screaming. I rose over her. I leaned down to take a nipple in my mouth as I slid inside her. I felt her warm muscles tighten around me as I began to thrust into her. She wrapped her legs around my waist. I reached behind her shoulder to fist a hand in her long blond hair, so like my own. I brought her face closer to mine. Her eyes met mine, they were glazed over with desire. _

"_no one will ever be able to satisfy you like I can" I hissed in her ear. Her hands tightened on my forearms, her nails digging into my skin. "I will be a constant reminder of this night. You'll never feel this was with anyone but me. I will get under your skin and stay there." I told myself I was just punishing her for making me want her._

"_Eric…" I watched her face for a minute. I quickened my pace as I reached down between us to flick her nub. I smiled as she nearly came out of her skin. I grasped her hips in my large hands allowing me leverage to pound into her harder and faster. _

"_ERIC!" she screamed. It was muffled by her pillow, but I heard her well enough. I felt her muscles clench onto me. I leaned down and buried my head into her neck and I bit her as I came. _

"_You will be mine woman." I growled in her ear. I grinned down at her as her eyes narrowed on me. I pulled out of her, licked the wound in her neck so it would heal. I kissed her hard one last time and snatched up my clothes. I remembered my shirt was in her living room. I decided to deliberately leave it there. I was curious to see what she would do with it. She looked at me with a mix of anger, hatred, and desire. I merely smiled back at her. _

"_Feelings are mutual my dear." I quickly dressed and flew out the window._

_The next night, I flew to her house. It was late and I figured she must be sleeping. I found her window and opened it very softly. Like I thought she was in bed. She had also changed the sheets. I glided into her room without a sound. I watched her fling an arm over in her sleep. I noticed with some satisfaction, she was wearing my shirt. I reached down and touched her nipple through the fabric of my shirt. She moaned softly and arched her back into my touch. I lightly drew circles around her nipple. _

"_Eric!" she moaned softly. I smiled down at her. I quickly wrote her a note and flew out into the night, knowing without a doubt, that not only would Sookie think of me, she would dream of me. _

_Sookie,_

_Last night was…enlightening_

_Please, let us do it again. Soon._

_I eagerly await you._

_Yours,_

_Eric _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The very next evening I was sitting at my desk doing some work. I snapped my head up. My ears picked up a very familiar voice. My face broke into a smile. I laid my pen down and threaded my fingers together behind my head.

"I don't give a shit if he's busy, I want to see him now." I stood and circled around to sit on the edge of my desk, the amused smile still on my face. The door opened to reveal a very angry Sookie Stackhouse.

"To what do I owe the pleasure." I said leering at her. My eyes took in her body. She was wearing a pair of jeans that fit her very well, and a t shirt. She slammed the door, and marched over to me, stopping inches from my face. She was in dangerous territory, but I chose not to move. She glared at me and shoved her hand into the pocket of her jeans. A crumpled piece of paper dangled from her fingertips. I knew at once what it was. It was the note I had written her last night as I watched her sleep in _my_ shirt. I couldn't help but be amused by her.

"you really have a lot of nerve. She said from between her teeth. Nonplussed I shrugged.

"I was merely curious." My smile turned wicked. I leaned over to whisper in her ear. "I love the sight of my clothes on you." I heard her sharp gasp. As if in slow motion I watched her cock her hand back to slap me. I caught her hand easily. "Violence Sookie?" I tsked at her mockingly. I watched her face carefully as I let my thumb sweep across the back of her hand. I didn't miss the tiny shiver that coursed up her arm. My eyes took in her battered face. I hadn't noticed it the night before, but now standing in the light of my office, she looked like hell. It was too late to stop myself when I brushed the backs of my fingers across her bruised cheek. She winced ever so slightly. "I would have killed him for you." I growled. She snorted.

"I think I did a good job on my own." I smiled at her again. I found it hard not to be impressed. This tiny woman had a lot of…guts. She was fearless. I was annoyed to find that I admired her. Since when had I started admiring her. Granted her body and her gift helped, but she challenged me. She goaded me. I loved every minute of it. "I really should rescind your invitation to my house." she muttered. I leaned forward to wrap my arms around her. To her credit she managed to remain stiff.

"Do you really think that will stop me?" She smiled darkly at me.

"Probably not, but it will stop you from sneaking into my bedroom. Oh yes." she threw my note over my shoulder onto my desk. She wriggled out of my arms when I was distracted. I let her go. "There won't be a next time Eric." she said with some finality. I found myself pleased that she spoke my name aloud. I lunged forward and kissed her hard. I was pleased again when she kissed me back. I pulled away and grinned down at her.

"We'll see about that." She snorted at me and stepped away she turned and walked out of my office slamming the door shut on her way out. I closed my eyes and smelled the air. It still smelled like her. She made the chase fun. Let her pretend that she didn't want me. It didn't matter. I knew the truth, and I gloated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

For days I wore a smug smile on my face. The intimate knowledge of Sookie's anatomy kept it there. Her anger at me was amusing. I hardly needed to remind her that she had been a willing participant.

What irritated me, was when I needed to feed, I couldn't. Just the thought of taking someone else's blood other than hers, turned my stomach. The vampire in me was asking me why I cared so much. My cock was telling me why I cared. I was furious to learn that I had a irrational fear of her showing up when I fed on another. I had scoffed at myself. She didn't even like me, why would she care? She just would. I ran a hand through my hair. All the thinking I was doing wasn't helping the situation any. She would only come here to fight with me, which I didn't mind because it was amusing like I mentioned. I could always feed on a man. I grimaced. I had had enough of that to last me a millennia. I stood from my desk and proceeded out to the floor. Enthralling the vermin Pam called it. I called it, 'Please give me something, anything, to distract me.

A pretty brunette kept eyeing me. I rose an eyebrow in slight interest. Now I had her full attention. I beckoned her to me. She came almost too willingly.

It was long after the bar closed for the night when Bill came in carrying Sookie bleeding in his arms. The scent of her blood almost brought me to my knees. I managed to stay calm as Bill laid her across one of the booths.

"Pam, call Dr. Ludwig. We'll need her at this time of night." She inclined her head and went off to make the call.

Sometime later, the diminutive doctor arrived. As she examined Sookie, I sat in a chair close to her head. But not too close. Unfortunately Sookie was still conscious. I peered at her back. There were three long slashes that almost covered her entire back. I was vaguely listening to the doctor explain to Sookie what was happening to her. All I could do was gaze at the smooth skin that I so vividly remembered, that wasn't torn asunder.

"NO! You must save her!" Shouted Bill.

"back off vampire and let me do my job." I grinned inwardly at her comment. I felt the need to insert my own comment as well.

"Forgive him. Bill is abnormally attached to this human." So are you, a voice somewhere in my mind said. I quashed it immediately. I watched as Bill leaned down to apologize to Sookie. She was barely coherent.

"She's running out of time Mr. Compton." With some reluctance, Bill followed me into my office. He began explaining to me what Sookie had seen.

"Have you ever heard of anything like this?" I furrowed my brows in thought.

"Surprisingly no." My mind wandered to the injured woman laying in the middle of my bar. I knew Bill had tried giving her his blood. I didn't have to ask but I did anyway. I tried not to gloat when he told me it didn't work. I was sure mine would have.

I summoned Pam and Chow to my office. I noticed Pam was wearing her favorite shoes. I bit back a grin.

"Look around the area around highway 71." Her argument was the least of my problems at this moment. They left without another word. Suddenly Sookie's scream rent the air. Bill leapt to his feet, eager to be by her side. When her screams stopped I assumed she had passed out from the pain.

The next thing I knew, I, along with Bill were hovering about her body. My fangs had run out. The scent of her blood permeated the air.

"You can give her blood now." Dr. Ludwig said. I had her blood once before. I felt my body harden at the thought. Her having mine, would only serve to create the beginnings of a bond with her. Something…something I found myself wanting. Another wedge between them. I knew she wanted me more, regardless if she liked me at all. Plain and simple.

"Allow me, my blood is stronger." A grin broke my face as I watched Bill's face darken in anger.

"Never." I chuckled softly as I stood. I couldn't bring myself to watch Bill give her his blood. I turned around to see Pam and Chow walk back in. They gave me their report. I sensed that Pam was kind of miffed that her favorite shoes got ruined.

"Pam, those were great pumps." She gave me a baleful glare and headed out. Bill rose from his position on the floor by Sookie.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea to move her." I raised an eyebrow and let a grin slowly spread across my face.

"I will see to it she is well cared for." My voice hid nothing. Bill's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not leaving her here with you." I looked at the floor thoughtfully for a moment.

"Longshadow kept a coffin in back." I turned away from him intending to leave him until tomorrow. I heard Bill clear his throat.

"I want to thank you for saving Sookie's life." I looked over my shoulder at him. I was mildly surprised that he thanked me. I found myself thinking that I would save her life a thousand times over again if it meant I could have her again. What Bill didn't know didn't hurt him a bit. I imagined what his face would look like, if he knew that not a few weeks ago I fucked his precious Sookie and she liked it.

"I'm sure she'll find a way to repay me." I walked out leaving Bill standing there hovering over her.

I spent half of my resting time awake due to the bewitching blonde hellcat known as Sookie Stackhouse. I was in a rather foul mood. That evening I went to open the door to Fangtasia when I heard Sookie talking to Bill. Good she was better. I walked in.

"I imagine she's talking about the human in my basement." She charged forward and confronted me. She was angry. I smirked at her.

"His name is Lafayette and you should be ashamed of yourself for what you've done to him." She reared her hand back and slapped me with all her strength. Any other person would have died on the spot. But her? I smiled at her. I would get what I wanted.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." My eyes drifted down her body. "And may I add that color suits you very well." She was wearing one of the Fangtasia tshirts and…nothing else? My fertile mind was in overdrive.

"Go to hell!" She spat at me. Bill attempted to restrain her but there was no restraining her. "They've left him down there in his own filth for weeks." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Some would have done far worse and you know it." She shot me a look of malice.

"You're going to let him go right now, or I swear I'm going to the police." She was trying my patience sorely. I lunged at her faster than she could react. I bared my fangs at her and hissed at her menacingly. To her credit she only flinched slightly. She didn't back down either.

"I do not respond well to threats." She was breathing heavily. I was so close to her face I could feel her breath on my face and neck. She was fighting to stay calm. I backed away from her slightly. A thought occurred to me. Perhaps this was the time to extract a favor from her. With my fangs still out, I smiled at her.

"Maybe, we can come to an arrangement." I gestured with a sweep of my arm towards my office. "Please." She spared me a glance and marched past me.

I sat on the edge of my desk, my hands resting on my knees. I explained to her in short, what I wanted from her.

"So If I go to Dallas to look for this missing Vampire, you'll let Lafayette go?" My eyes followed her every move as she paced my office. Bill chose this moment to be overbearing. She shot him a glare. "Bill, I can make up my own mind." I was almost certain she would help me.

"I will pay all of your expenses of course, and I will release your friend." Her eyes took on a confident look.

"And I want five thousand dollars." I heard Bill shift uncomfortably at her side. I pinned her with a cold stare.

"Your human is getting cocky." I said to Bill without moving my eyes from her. I couldn't take my eyes off her. Here she was, standing in my office, demanding I give her money. I would have given her anything she wanted. She needed to just ask.

"She will take ten thousand and I will go with her." I managed to take my eyes from her momentarily.

"No, I don't think so."

"Yes, Bill comes with me or the deal's off." I glared at her. She was driving a hard bargain. She didn't need Bill to go with her. She knew that. She was afraid of what would happen if we were alone together. I knew what would happen. She didn't trust herself around me.

"You surprise me. That's a real quality in a breather." She shot back in kind.

"You disgust me." I snorted. That much I knew.

"Perhaps I'll grow on you." Little did she know that had already begun.

"I'd prefer cancer." I ignored her comment. I was not going to let her have the last word.

"We need to leave immediately." Pam brought her friend in and she bent down to see to him. I caught a flash of the back of her thigh as she did so. "Have their car brought around." Pam left to do my bidding. I rose from my perch and bent down to her level. "Don't try to hide it. I know you want me." I winked at her and she rose. Bill came and picked up Lafayette and began carrying him out of my office. I rose from the floor and sat back on my desk. She stared at me for a moment. I gazed back at her with as much heat as I could muster. My lips formed a smirk. She huffed and marched out of my office. I chucked softly. This trip was going to be interesting, as I would be going as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I paced back and forth in my office. I stared at my cell phone almost willing it to ring. They were supposed to call me when they arrived. My irritation at Bill was getting to be something I was growing weary of, very quickly. Not only was he disobeying a direct order from me, he was in my way.

"Why don't you call Sookie?" Pam's voice cut through my musing.

I peered over at her. "That would be a great idea Pam, but I do not have the privilege of her number." Pam rolled her eyes at me, and walked over to my desk, slipping her hand underneath my desk calendar to remove a piece of paper with a number on it.

_Eric,_

_In case you can't reach Bill for some reason, here is my cell number:_

_555-3742._

_Sookie_

I looked over at Pam. "When did she leave this?"

Pam shrugged and tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder. "She left it the other night when you were discussing details of her trip. She gave it to me to give to you. I folded my hands together behind my back.

"Why would you not tell me?" I said quietly.

"Because she is more trouble than she is worth." Pam shouted me, frustrated with me.

I narrowed my eyes on Pam. "We need her," I said angrily.

"No, you need her, I have no use for her."

"PAM! That is quite enough."

Pam closed her mouth and looked away. "I was only looking out for you Eric," she mumbled.

My face softened a bit. "Thank you, but I can look after myself." I turned away and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket, and dialed the number on the paper.

"Hello?" Sookie's voice sounded wary.

"Sookie, its Eric, what happened? Bill was supposed to call me when you arrived." I tried to keep my agitation out of my voice.

"We were attacked at the airport, also I was almost kidnapped." I nearly dropped the phone.

I clenched my right hand into a fist. Someone had forcefully put their hands on her. I would kill them myself. "By whom?" I growled. She seemed not to notice.

"I don't know, Bill is trying to find out now."

I closed my eyes in frustration. "Sookie, I want you to listen to me very carefully. Go to the hotel and stay put. Do not go anywhere unaccompanied. Do I make myself clear." She said nothing. I pleaded with her silently. Please woman, for once in your life listen to what I say, if nothing else.

Her voice cut through me like a blade. "Perfectly." I felt my lips turn up in a smile at her crisp tone.

"Good and Sookie?"

"What is it now Eric?" her voice was weary and tired sounding.

"Be careful." She hung up on me without another word. I snapped my phone shut and crossed my arms over my chest. Pam looked over at me from her seat on the couch.

"I thought you were going to Dallas?"

"I am." I stood and walked over to my closet and yanked off the shirt I was wearing. I pulled on a black race back wife beater and threw my leather jacket over that. I glanced at Pam. "Don't wait up for me honey." I said smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Don't worry I won't" she said in a dead pan voice. I chuckled to myself as I walked out into the night air. Out of habit I smelled the air, a habit I had when I was human. Maybe If I acted more human, Sookie would be less intimidated. The last thing I wanted was for her to be intimidated by me. I wanted her to like me, but I would never tell her that. I launched myself into the air and headed for Dallas, and her.

I landed short of the hotel. I smoothed my blond hair out of my face and grimaced as I remembered the length. Pam had to cut it short as I had gotten blood in it while attacking someone. It was fair, the stupid human provoked me. Pam had been very pissed when she found out. As of yet, Sookie hadn't commented on it and I imagined she wouldn't within earshot of Bill.

I entered the hotel checked in and made my way to my room. In the hallway I stopped when I heard her voice. I smiled wickedly. It was that husky tone her voice got when I ran my hands down her body. I closed my eyes as the memory of her writhing beneath me. I could be a prick and interrupt them. I turned to open the door to my room, but I looked back over my shoulder to their door. On second thought, I grinned like a madman as I knocked on their door.

"Don't answer it!" Sookie said in a breathless voice. I let my body shudder listening to the sound of it.

"It's Eric" I said loud enough for both of them to hear. "Meet me at the bar." I heard Bill get up, though my words had been intended for Sookie, but as I expected, it was Bill that showed up. The waitress came and set a true blood down in front of him. I made a face at it.

"I hope you enjoy drinking your blood substitute, its costing me forty-five dollars." I didn't have to look at him to know that he wore a smug expression on his face.

"I have no intention of drinking it, I just wanted you to pay for it." He surely loved his petty torments.

"You are so mature" I said dryly not bothering to even look at him.

Bill looked over at me. "I don't understand this allegiance to Godric."

I flinched slightly. "Godric is twice as old as I am and very powerful. He could have been King of Texas had he wanted."

Bill looked thoughtful for a second. "I was able to get some information out of the man who attempted to kidnap Sookie."

I sat up straighter. "Do you think I could have been privy to this information earlier?"

Bill looked uncomfortable. "The man worked for the Fellowship of the Sun." I nodded in agreement. "You knew about this?!" Bill said his voice rising.

I turned towards him my own voice rising as well. "I had an idea but I wasn't sure. Now I am." Bill settled back in his chair and sighed loudly and very unnecessarily. He looked back at me. "If such a Vampire as Godric can be taken, then none of us is safe."

He narrowed his eyes on me. "What can I give you to release Sookie from her agreement?"

I fought the urge to smirk at him. "Nothing." I drew the word out to make my point.

The next evening Sookie, Bill and I found ourselves in Godric's home. His subordinates Isabel and Stan were arguing with one another. I glanced over at Sookie. She looked very beautiful. My eyes traveled down her body, the dress she was wearing hugged her curves like the one she had worn when I first met her. My eyes lit back on her face, it was turned towards Isabel and Stan. Irritation flooded her lovely features. My mouth twisted in a vicious scowl, I too was tired of listening to them bicked.

"Listen to the both of you! While Godric is being held captive you bicker with one another!" The both turned to look at me. Stan smiled in my direction.

"Why Don't you do us a favor Eric and go on back down to Louisiana and take your puppets with you." Before I could say a word, Sookie defended herself.

"I'm no one's puppet."

"And I am going no where." I replied, my tone dangerously quiet.

"What we need is a plan." Isabel said, stating the obvious, but stated none the less.

"I have a plan" Stan mumbled crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. Isabel scoffed at him.

"Storming the church and killing everyone is NOT a plan, it's a movie."

I decided I had heard quite enough. I picked up the nearest thing I could throw and hurled it at the wall. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sookie flinch. I turned to Isabel and Stan. "Idiots" I said through clenched teeth. "The both of you are completely incompetent." I heard Sookie take in an angry breath

"All this fighting and arguing is making me want to fall asleep." I held myself very still as I looked at her. In the years I had been alive, surprise was like a drug to me, what Sookie said next, definitely surprised me. "I'll infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun." Bill immediately protested.

"Let her speak." I said, not taking my eyes off her. Again, she surprised me, I realized she was putting herself in danger for me, wait, not for me, for Godric.

"I will enter the church under the impression of wanting to join. I will find Godric." I continued to stare at her impressed with her very much. Stan scoffed.

"I will have no part in this, you're on your own." he grabbed his hat and left the house with a slam of the door.

"It's settled then, Sookie will go to the church" she offered me a small smile, I would take it if I could get nothing else. I nodded to her still grim faced.

"A word" Bill said tightly. I moved away from Sookie as I followed Bill over to the mantel. "You are putting her in danger for your own selfish reasons. You're playing with her life." My eyes snapped to his. Her life meant more to me than his petty jealousy.

"Its no game to me." I said, trying to keep the emotion out of my voice.

"I still don't understand this allegiance to Godric." Bill said stubbornly. I imagined I got a faraway look in my eyes.

"Godric is my maker."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Isabel brought her human Hugo over to meet Sookie. I was amused when she stated that Hugo was hers. I watched Sookie extend her slender hand.

"I thought, maybe you going in alone was a bad idea so I will have my human go in with you" Isabel said as she absently ran her hand up and down Hugo's arm. I gritted my teeth angrily. Had wanted Sookie go in alone, so if anything happened to her, I would be the one to rescue her. As I slid my gaze over to her, she was looking at me. I smiled and wandered over to her. I stopped until I was right beside her. Her eyes had watched me as I came closer. I had pretended not to notice, but I had noticed.

"Eric?" her voice cut through my thoughts. "Hugo is now coming with me to the church. I'm kinda relieved he is."

I turned towards her, quickly running my eyes over her body then back to her face.

"Good, then you will go back to the church tomorrow." She nodded and before I could think better of it, I smiled wickedly at her as I leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Be careful Sookie. I'd hate to have anything happen to that beautiful skin before I get to see all of it again." She jerked away from me her eyes blazing with…ah there it was. Fury. The feeling had been lust at first, but she remembered where she was and masked the lust with anger. I raised an eye brow at her reaction. It was too late. I saw the lust. I slid my hands into my pockets and leered at her as I walked off to leave.

By the time I got back to the hotel, I was irritated because I was hungry. I wanted Sookie's blood, but that was being wasted on the likes of Bill Compton. I would have to settle for a donor.

The woman I had chosen was extremely annoying. She even had to gall to call me baby. I wanted to put her head through the wall.

"Are you not having a good time?" she asked timidly.

I looked at her with a wry smile. "There's no fun in feeding on the willing."

She furrowed her brows in thought. "I could try and not like it." She leaned her neck back and I shrugged and began feeding on her again. Her half hearted protests and struggled were not helping either. I lifted my eyes to see the person I'd been hoping to see. I none to gently removed my fangs from the woman's neck and handed her some money. She took the hint and left. I stretched my body out along the couch which was quite large to accommodate my great height.

I watched as my guest sat down across from me.

"Its good to see you again Lorena."

Her too red lips pulled back in a sneer. "For a vampire, you're a terrible liar." I grinned at her as a stretched my muscles out. I didn't have to, but it felt good. "Why am I here Mr. Northman?" She inquired in a bored voice.

I turned my head towards her. This plan that I had come up with, had been rolling around in my head for quite some time. "Bill has something I want and he's in the way." I replied laying my arms on either side of me on top of the couch.

Lorena gaped at me in disbelief. "You want his human?" she said in a mocking tone.

Want, when it came to Sookie wasn't exactly the word I would use. Desire, covet, need? I scoffed at myself mentally. I certainly desired her. But did I need her? She was valuable to me, but needing her with me? My rational mind kicked in. Yes I needed her. I needed her gift, thus needing her with me coincided with my desire of her.

"Make no mistake, the girl is special." I grimaced. "Bill loves her."

Lorena's voice turned angry. "I haven't seen Bill Compton in over seventy years. What makes you think I hold any sway over him?" I pulled myself into a sitting position.

"You're his maker. You are stronger than he is. Use that to your advantage" I loved my cunning side. It was why I was still alive.

That night Isabel and I stood on a hill over looking The Fellowship of the Sun church.

"You've got to be kidding me. That is the fellowship of the sun? All they are is little boys with crossbows."

Isabel looked at me wryly. "Yes, but they are not to be underestimated."

I folded my arms behind my back. "They've been in there way too long. Can you feel anything from Hugo?"

Isabel cocked her head to the side. "Nothing at the moment. There was something earlier but it passed, he's fine now." I wondered about Sookie in there. That had been a time when I wished I could feel her. It would help me fine Godric sooner.

"Tell me, how do you find human companionship?" I watched her as a warm smile crossed her face.

"It's exciting really, everything is urgent." I turned towards her with an eye brow raised. My curiosity got the better of me.

"How do you feel about Hugo getting older, weaker?"

Isabel laughed softly. "It's like a science project." I scoffed under my breath.

"Yes, they don't seem to keep well." I felt her eyes on me.

"Tell me, how does Bill Compton feel about your interest in Sookie?" For a second, her question caught me of guard. The only answer was to lie to keep myself seeming distanced from her, but in part I was here because of her.

"I am not interested in Sookie, and further more, I care less about how Bill Compton feels." I replied smoothly.

"Of course." Isabel said with a small smile in my direction. I could tell from the tone of her voice, she didn't believe me for a second. Was I that transparent? I had made considerable efforts to keep my pursuit of her between her and I. No doubt by bringing Lorena in would cause Bill to become more suspicious and react more defiantly towards me.

"Don't look at me like that." I murmured softly. I suspected by now Bill was getting more and more agitated the longer Sookie was gone. I also hoped that Bill had his hands full with Lorena. The vampire in me roared with frustration at the decisions I had been making. Why did I care so much about a human who could care less about me? But, the part of me that was still a man knew the answer. Mine. The woman was mine. I had branded her as my own. I knew she wanted me, and by all rights she should be mine. My thoughts carried me back to when I had initially told Bill I needed to take Sookie to Dallas with me. I scoffed when Bill said he wouldn't allow it. I had given him a calm response.

_I was only asking you permission out of respect. If I want her I can simply take her._

I should have taken her from him after _that_ night. The night she gave herself to me. I grimaced as I felt my cock harden. It would have saved me a lot of trouble.

Isabel and I headed back to the hotel. Stan was getting on my nerves. I was already feeling frayed around the edges. I none to gently shoved him against the wall with my forearm.

"How do I know you didn't give Godric to the fellowship, so you could become Sheriff?" He blanched as much as a vampire can, which told me he hadn't given Godric to them.

"I would never risk Godric to become sheriff." I released him and stepped away.

"Do what you need to, I no longer care." I said bitterly.

"We will rescue him Eric." Isabel stated firmly. I didn't bother acknowledging her. I entered my room and shut the door in her face. I wiped my eyes and my hand came away bloodied. I couldn't remember the last time I cried.

I slept fitfully that day. I couldn't stop thinking about Godric possibly dying in there and I being powerless to stop it. I was irritated with my unbalanced emotional state. Between Godric being taken and my newly discovered feelings for Sookie, there was no way of knowing how I would react if someone tried to talk to me.

Sookie drove me to distraction, and right now was not a good time for me to be distracted. What I needed to focus on was rescuing Godric.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry I haven't updated for a long time. I'm the only one working right now and It's been a rough couple of weeks. You guys know I love those reviews! Also thanks to you guys for liking "My Favorite Holiday". I'm just happy to be a finalist. THANK YOU!!!!!

Chapter 6

The next evening I was waiting and wondering what my next move was going to be. My head snapped up and swiveled to the door. I had distinctly heard that Sookie had contacted someone with her telepathy and told him what was going on. I jumped to my feet and raced out the door past the startled man. I could have cared less. Godric had been seen by Sookie and was obviously alive.

I made it to the church in record time. I felt my maker so strongly, it almost brought me to my knees.

"Bill!" I heard Sookie cry out in relief. I wondered if she would be as relieved when she saw it wasn't Bill.

"No. I'm here my childe." Godric's voice led me to the basement where he stood near Sookie. My eyes took him in for the first time in centuries.

"Godric." I breathed him name with reverence. I fell to my knees before him paying him homage. Suddenly an alarm sounded.

"Eric we need to get out of here" Sookie pleaded with me. I glanced over at her then back at Godric.

"Save the human, get yourself out of here." Godric said softly. I rose to my feet, my hands clenching and unclenching.

"Not without you." I said firmly. Godric's face took on a stern look.

"I can take care of myself, just go." Setting my jaw, I reached out for Sookie. She brushed past me, my arm following her body as she hurried out of the basement. I cast one more time at Godric before following her out.

As we made our way I stopped at the top of the stairs surveying the room. People were scurrying out of the church as the alarm continued to sound.

"Why didn't you bring Bill with you?" Sookie hissed at me. I forced my tone to be neutral.

"His attachment to you is irrational. He would have killed everyone in here to save you." I heard her snort indelicately. If she didn't choose to believe me that was her issue. I knew I had told her the truth.

"What of your attachment to me?" I was still turned away from her as a wolfish smile crossed my face. I didn't give the minx enough credit. She knew I wanted her but, I didn't know she'd figured out that my desire for her wasn't merely for her body. The safest answer was not even to acknowledge her question.

"My orders are to get you out of here." I heard her exhale softly, then pause then breathe in again.

"He's your maker isn't he?" I turned to her sharply, her eyes were filled with understanding.

"Don't use words you don't understand." She didn't buy it.

"You have a lot of love for him." She had no idea of the magnitude of my love for my maker.

"Don't use words I don't understand." I turned my attention back to the church ready to get us out of here. I took a step forward.

"Eric no!" Sookie hissed at me again. I turned around to see the concern written all over her face. Either it was for my well being or the well being of those morons still inside the church. I didn't care which. I turned back towards her, taking a few steps closer to her, leaning down to her ear.

"Trust me." I whispered in her ear. I kept my voice breathy and soft, but my tone promised much more. I hesitated as I leaned away from her, catching her scent along the way. Her eyes flew back up to mine. The look in her eyes told me all I needed to know. She trusted me, but just barely. That was fine with me. I turned away from her and walked towards the group of men guarding the door.

Doing my best white southern boy impression, I inquired what was going on. The idiots didn't seem to catch on that I was the vampire attacking their precious church. I started to glamour one of them into giving me the stake that he held until one of the others realized I was a vampire. I dropped the act and began to fight them. I they were obviously no match for me. I pinned the one human who wasn't unconscious against the wall with the stake pressed against his throat.

"Eric, don't kill him." Sookie shouted at me as she ran over from her hiding spot. She tugged on my arm. I loved it when she touched me voluntarily. "Come on lets get out of here." I released the man and growled at him as he sank to the floor, his hands shaking in terror. I moved towards the front door and peeked out. I saw the equivalent of an angry mod coming towards the door. I shut the door and shook my head. We weren't getting out that way.

"Through the sanctuary." Sookie cried. We hurried through the double doors into the large open room. Sookie had to jog to keep up with my long strides.

"There's an exit over there Sookie pointed. I grasped her elbow and proceeded to make our way towards the door. Suddenly all the doors around us slammed shut, while men and women armed with silver chains, cross bows, and wooden stakes surrounded us.

"There's no escape now!" I turned towards the direction of the voice. Standing at the alter was obviously the infamous Reverend Steve Newlin. Unconsciously I held my arm out in front of Sookie as if to bar anyone from trying to get close to her.

"What are you doing!" She whispered low enough for only I to hear.

"Attempting to save your life you stubborn woman." I growled at her.

Her blue eyes narrowed on me. "Gee Eric, I didn't know that you cared." Right then, I didn't appreciate her sarcasm. It just made things more difficult for me. She went to slide past me but she didn't get far. My hand shot out and gripped her upper arm. I dragged her back to me, bringing her close against my chest. She tilted her face back up to mine, probably an angry glare on her face, but I refused to look at her. Keeping a grim look on my face, I dipped my lips to her ear.

"I meant what I said" I murmured to her. "I need you to trust me to get you out of here. I won't let any harm come to you." When I lifted my head to look down at her, it was as if there was no one else in the room. Just Sookie and I. I bent my head to taste her lips when a loud annoying voice echoed throughout the room.

"This is all very touching and all, but it's time for you to burn." I stepped forward, and felt her hand grasp mine as if she could stop me.

"Please we've hurt no one. Go back to your homes and let us leave!" Sookie's eyes locked on mine, worry and concern filled the blue depths.

"I'll be fine." I replied softly, my eyes never leaving hers. I tugged my hand out of hers and stepped up to the alter an laid upon it. Two of Newlin's lackies grabbed Sookie by the arms and forced her to watch as they laid silver chains over my body. I felt their burn instantly. I began to moan and writhe. I tried taking my mind off the pain by thinking of Sookie. I opened one eye to see her struggling against her captors, desperate to free me.

"It doesn't have to be this way!" she shouted. I heard Newlin chuckle darkly.

"I offered myself for my maker's freedom and the girl's." I heard Newlin walk over to me. He leaned down. Had I not been weakened by the silver, I would have otherwise ripped his throat out.

"That's noble, but she is just as to blame as you are." An evil smile crossed his face. "Maybe we will chain her to you so you both can burn together. As the men began dragging Sookie towards me, the doors to the sanctuary threw open.

"SOOOKEH!" Bill shouted as he ran into the room. He really knew how to make an entrance. Not surprising though, he was soon surrounded.

Bill!" Sookie shouted.

"Sookie, I will be fine." Bill said as if to calm her. Suddenly a voice from above shouted.

"NEWLIN!" Before anyone knew what was happening, Newlin had been shot with some green solid substance that appeared to have hurt him quite a bit. Bill grabbed Sookie, but she twisted out of his grip to run to my side. Surprisingly she lifted the chains off my body, freeing me. I would have kissed her like I had meant to earlier had everyone not been around. I wanted to remind her of whom she dreamed of kissing, but my blood lust soon took over.

With vampire speed, I grabbed Newlin by the throat, intending to kidnap my maker and Sookie.

"Steve Newlin. The time has come for you to pay for what you have done. We'll kikk you too the same way we did your father." Through the blood lust I managed to make out who's voice that was. It was Stan. I paid him no heed. I was focused on the pathetic human at my feet.

"Murderer!" Newlin said around my chokehold.

"Destroy them. All of them." The vampires that came with Stan, began to attack the humans in the room. Before any killing could commence a voice I knew well rang out from above.

"STOP!" everyone turned to look at Godric standing above on the balcony over looking the sanctuary. "Underling?" Stan looked a bit put out as he acquiesced to Godric's orders. With Vampire speed, Godric made it down to the floor. "I think enough blood has been shed. Please good people, return to your homes. Mr. Newlin, can peace be organized between us?" I flicked my gaze back down to Steve Newlin.

"I will not negotiate." I arched an eyebrow as Newlin bared his neck to me. I scoffed as I stepped away from him. I turned to look at Sookie and Bill. I man who bore a slight resemblance to Sookie was embracing her. Ah, so this was the infamous Jason Stackhouse. I walked over to them. Stepping close to Sookie, I looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She opened her mouth to say something until Bill cut her off. Typical.

"She is fine. Leave with your maker." With some reluctance, I left with Godric. The last thing I wanted to do was to leave Sookie with Bill.

At Godric's home, I watched Sookie from across the room talk with other vampires, with Bill at her side of course. I had spoken at length with her brother about some issues concerning him. When I was satisfied with him, I sent him off. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Bill leave Sookie's side. Seeing my opportunity, I grinned and made my way over to her. She was dressed in a white wrap around dress that showed all her lovely curves. All the ones I remembered vividly.

"I hope it wasn't Eric that lured Bill away." She said under her breath. Sliding my hands into my pockets, I stepped closer to her.

"Mmmmmm, I heard my name. I hope you were speaking well of me?" She gave me a small smile.

"If I was?" she asked sweetly. I pulled my hand out of my pocket to brush a lock of hair from her shoulder.

"I'd like to know very much what it was." I replied leering at her wishing I could see beneath her dress.

"I was just hoping that it wasn't you who lured Bill away from me." I raised an eyebrow.

"It's not my story to tell." I said honestly. "It's something Bill needs to tell you." A thoughtful frown creased her brow, then her eyes lifted back to mine.

"I never thanked you for saving my life the other night. Also for coming for Godric and I even though it turned into a trap."

I smiled at her. "you're welcome." I would save her countless times if she was going to look at me like that. I drew her into Godric's office with me and shut the door. I slid my arms around her body and lowered my lips to hers. She responded almost immediately and it encouraged me to deepen the kiss. Her arms crept up my chest and around my neck pulling me closer to her body. I right hand fisted in the material of her dress and began to inch it upward. She moaned into my mouth as I ran my hand along her thigh. My lips explored her neck and collar bone. I pushed her dress off her shoulder and placed open mouthed kisses to her skin, until I heard Bill bellowing looking for Sookie. She jumped away from me, her cheeks flaming. Godric entered the room from the back.

"Go." he said to me. I nodded, looking back at Sookie. The longing in her eyes was replaced by guilt and shame. I winked at her and left the room from the other way. I heard Bill enter the room yelling and shouting.

"Please calm yourself Mr. Compton, you are causing quite a scene." I imagined the Bill was looking contrite, but feeling far from it.

"I'm sorry sheriff. I was looking for Sookie, and I suppose I got carried away." Sookie turned towards Bill a tiny frown creasing her delicate features.

"Really Bill, you didn't have to yell and shout looking for me. As you can see I am perfectly unharmed. Godric asked to speak with me and you weren't there for me to tell you so I went." I watched Bill bend down to smell her shoulder where my lips had tasted her skin not a few minutes ago.

"You smell like Eric." Bill grumbled. I smirked into the darkness. I wondered what my vixen would say to him.

"Of course I smell like Eric" she said, her tone exasperated. "I was in the church with him in close proximity. Wouldn't that make sense Bill?" I nearly laughed out loud. If I had it my way, she would have my scent all over her all the time. The poor bastard didn't even know I had her once, and would have her again, whether he knew it or not. I preferred that Bill know that I fucked Sookie so I could throw it into his face that she liked it. But out of respect for her, I would keep silent. It made me furious that Bill didn't respect her at all and insulted her intelligence at every turn. Sookie wasn't a meek woman. She was strong and resourceful. Traits that I admired about her that Bill obviously over looked or plain didn't see. He would ultimately be the demise of their relationship. I just needed to be patient.

AN: In the near future I will be writing folow up one shots to "My Favorite Holiday" since I've been asked to by several folks.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"She must be worth it Eric, for you to kiss her under his nose." Godric said with an amused tone. He turned in his chair to face me as I stepped out of the shadows.

"I could care less if Bill Compton knew I kissed her." I said airily. Godric raised an eye brow.

"That is obvious." he said lacing his fingers together. "Is she worth the trouble with Compton?"

"She is different Master. I have known no woman like her." I knelt at Godric's side. "The trouble with Compton I can handle." When I looked back up at him, he seemed to have a faraway look in his eyes. "why didn't you come with me when I came for you?" Godric heaved a sigh. What disturbed me was, not that he sighed, but that he felt he needed to at all.

"I have been looking inward these days. I grow weary of the constant violence between our two races. I fear I have been preferring solitude than to the constant stream of bowing, scraping leeches, pardon my pun if you will." I opened my mouth to speak, when suddenly he held a hand up. His head swung in the direction of the living room. He rose to his feet and began walking with purpose out of the room, while I was close behind him. I considered myself to be a calm…person. What I saw when I entered that room enraged me to the point where I was ready to commit murder. Lorena had Sookie bent over with a steely grip on her throat. I growled and took a menacing step forward. I was well aware that Compton was powerless against Lorena, with her being his maker. His pale face was more pale than usual. Godric reacted before I could. He wrapped his much stronger grip around Lorena's throat.

" Retract your fangs." he said with deadly calm. I looked to Lorena whose fangs retracted with a soft _snick. _"Release her." With a small show of reluctance, Lorena released Sookie. I stopped myself from pulling her to my side only because Bill got to her first. Sookie turned to look me directly in the eye. She nodded her head briefly to acknowledge that she was alright. I turned my attention back to the wretched creature at Godric's feet.

"you are a pathetic creature" Godric spat. "You have not evolved. We can coexist with each other Humans and Vampires."

"She provoked me." Lorena hissed. Godric didn't flinch.

"And you have provoked me" Godric lifted his eyes to Bill. "You, you seem to know her. Please remove her from my presence." He turned back to Lorena. "I want you out of my area before sunrise, or you will pay with your life." Lorena meekly bowed her head and left the room with Bill following close on her heels. Sookie looked at Godric with a weak, but grateful smile on her face. He managed to smile back. "Please everyone, enjoy the night." I exhaled and wandered back over to Sookie. She was absently rubbing her throat. I dropped my lips to her ear.

"Are you alright?" I asked gently. She jumped, and whirled around.

"You need to stop creeping up on me like that."

"I don't creep. Stalk yes, but creep no." She huffed, folded her arms across her chest and looked away. "Sookie, are you arlight?" I asked again this time more inpatient. I watched her brows furrow before she looked back at me.

"Yes I am fine." She said softly. A human male walked into the living room. I eyed him with curiosity. Sookie's brother approached the human but soon stepped back.

"A message from Reverend Steve Newlin." He opened his coat and what appeared to be a homemade bomb most likely filled with shrapnel was strapped to his chest. Before I knew it, the human had pressed the button and I was throwing my body in front of Sookie's.

The next thing I knew Sookie was shoving me off her.

"You are really heavy." She grunted as she moved me off her. I laid very still.

"Eric are you alright?" She asked with a touch of concern in her voice.

"I need you to help me. Suck it out." I imagined the look on her face, a cross between intrigue and revulsion.

"Suck what out." She asked as if she already knew what I was about to ask of her.

"The metal. You need to suck it out, or else it will heal inside my flesh."

"That is really disgusting. I'm not doing that."

"Dying…" I managed to croak. I heard her mutter about how disgusting this was and how I owed her my life. I felt her lips close over a hole in my chest. My fangs popped out and I leaned up to watch her. This was the only way to get my blood inside her. I leaned back down and closed my eyes enjoying the feeling of my blood entering her body. I could feel her within me. Becoming a part of me.

Bill came back in to the sight of Sookie bent over me. I watched with delight as he struggled to comprehend what was happening.

"Sookie, what are you doing?" Bill asked sternly. She looked back up at him.

"I'm sucking out the metal so it doesn't heal inside his body." Bill turned his gaze upon me, obviously furious. It was amusing.

"Sookie, the metal will pop out on its own." I turned my head to look back up at her. Her lips were covered with my blood. She was about to explode.

"You sick pervert." She struck me with her fist on my chest, and scrambled up to throw herself into Bill's arms. She hid her face in his chest. I rolled my eyes.

"I think I'm going to cry." Bill glanced at me with a murderous glare before escorting Sookie from the ruined building. I looked over at Godric who seemed to be in a mild state of shock as he looked about the room. "Master, I have a room at the hotel. I would be honored if you would join me." Godric nodded and followed me out.

I could feel her eyes on me the whole time. I dared not look at her. What I had set out to do was happening. But what was transpiring at present cast a pall over that small victory. Godric had been "fired" if you will from Sheriff of Area 9. Isabelle was replacing him. He'd asked me to accompany him to the roof. I felt a cold hand clench about my heart, squeezing it. If I could breathe, I wouldn't have been able to. I was about to leave the room when Bill stopped me.

"We have a score to settle you and I." he said from between his teeth.

"Not now." I said absent mindedly. It came out of nowhere. He threw a well-aimed punch at my jaw. He'd made me bleed. I spat out the blood onto the floor.

"It's done. I'm a part of her now." I walked past Bill to follow Godric to the roof.

I walked up to see him standing in the middle of the roof with his back to me.

"Master?" Godric turned around and smiled faintly at me.

"I have chosen to meet the sun." If at any time I had ever been struck speechless, right then was one of those moments. I felt Sookie at my back watching me.

"This is insanity." I shouted. I had never ever shouted at my master. I was trying to save his life.

"We don't belong here." He said calmly.

"But we are here." I shouted again. There would be no reasoning with him in this. "This goes against everything you ever taught me." He shrugged.

"I was wrong." I fell to my knees at his feet. I could feel the tears run down my face.

"It's time to let me go. Father. Brother. Son." I turned my blood stained face up to him.

"I won't let you die alone." He smiled gently.

"Yes you will." I felt a sob wrack my body once more. "As your maker, I order you to leave me." I grimaced as I felt the sunrise fast approaching. I stood and backed away from him. I felt Sookie's warm hand touch my own. I looked down at her.

"I'll stay with him, as long as it takes." I felt her compassion for me. I was grateful for her kindness, but I would never tell her that. I took one last look at my master and left the rooftop.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Never in my thousand years of existing, had I ever felt so weakened. I felt Godric die. It felt as if my heart was being ripped from my chest. The sun had since risen. I felt the tears of blood run down my cheeks, along with the blood from my nose and ears. I needed to sleep, but the anguish I felt, losing my maker overcame my need for sleep. I heard the door to the room creak open. I smelled her as she entered the room.

"Eric?" Her voice called for me. I stayed where I was. I heard her audible gasp as she hurried over to me. "You're a mess." She said. She laid a warm hand on my shoulder. I almost leaned into her touch. "Hold on a minute I'll be right back." She left my side and went to the bathroom. I heard running water. She returned with a wet washcloth in her hand. She wiped my face as gently as she could. I looked up at her. She smiled awkwardly as she swiped my eyes with her cloth. I watched her kneel in front of me as she wiped my chest free of the streaks of blood. I felt her exhaustion. She stood after she had finished. "There now you don't look as if you've murdered someone." I grunted. I raised my eyes to look up at her.

"I would have showered at some point." She tilted her head.

"I think you needed someone to look after you at this point."

"I am not a child." I mumbled. She knelt down so her eyes were level with mine.

"I know that. I thought you could use some company." She stood and sat on the bed next to me. I turned my head to look at her. The next thing she did I would never forget until the day I met the true death. She wrapped her warm arms around my shoulders and hugged me. That single unselfish gesture endured her to me ever more. I raised my arms to bring her closer to me. She didn't fight me this time. Gone was the wildcat I had in her bed not a few short days ago. The woman in my arms was offering me release from my anguish and pain. I buried my face in her neck and inhaled. Her sweet scent filled my nostrils. She arched her neck in response. I opened my mouth and closed it on her skin. She gasped as my fangs grazed her sensitive skin. I wound my arm around her waist and groped for the tiny zipper on the back of her dress. My left hand cupped her full breast. I caressed her nipple in between my thumb and fore finger. I had finally found the zipper. I eased it down slowly drinking in each inch of bear skin I bared. I slipped down the straps of her dress. I looked at her. The light from the fire at her back alighted her skin with a luminescent glow. I looked into her eyes, waiting to see if she would stop me. She didn't. She stood in front of me, and with an enticing twitch of her hips, the dress floated to the floor. I growled and grasped her hips in my hands and brought her forward to meet my lips. I grasped the flimsy straps of the thong and tore it away. I stared for a minute at her loveliness. I looked back up at her once more, the question in my eyes. She smiled and lifted one leg and settled her foot on the bed. I growled and buried my lips and tongue into her moist softness. She mewled with pleasure as I felt her fingers entwine in my hair tugging me closer. I obliged her by burying my tongue deep inside her. I felt her spasm instantly. I swept her up into my arms without another word and laid her down on the bed. I quickly removed the rest of my clothing and joined her on the bed.

"This is only the beginning my lover." As I went to slide into her, a noise jolted me wide awake.

I opened my coffin to see Pam standing over me. She grinned knowingly.

"Having a good dream Eric?" She asked sweetly. I grimaced as I grasped the sides of the coffin. My lower extremities were painfully hard at this point. Pam pointed it out to me very, indelicately.

"And, good evening to you too Pamela." I said lowering myself into my chair.

"I trust all is well with our dear Sookie?" Pam asked inspecting her nails. I looked back up to her.

"I would assume so, since I haven't heard from her since her return to Bon Temps."

"It seems that Maenaed is doing a number on the town, turning people into mindless creatures." I leapt out of my chair.

"You decided to tell me this now? Why didn't you call to report this?" Pam looked at me directly.

"I'm sorry Eric, It didn't occur to me to tell you something was going on here, when you were in the next state over powerless to stop it." I started to say something when Chow knocked and opened the door and stuck his head in.

"There is a Sam Merlott is here along with two young human children." Pam grimaced.

"Let Merlott know I will be out in a few minutes." I walked over to the closet where I kept a few choice pieces of clothing. I pulled on a light grey suit with a black silk shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror that hung on the inside door of the closet. The dream had been so real. I felt her still in my hands. I clenched my hands. Now was not the time. I needed to see Merlotte and find out what he wanted. I straighted my suit jacket and walked out of my office.

The two children with Merlotte gasped at the sight of me. I'd be calling myself a liar if I didn't enjoy their momentary fear of me. I smiled fangily at them and turned to Merlotte.

"What can I help you with shifter?" I asked looking at him with a bored look. I sat down on the seat before him, and sprawled out nonchalantly.

"There is a Maenaed attacking the town." Pam looked down at me from behind with an 'I told you so' glance. I ignored her.

"I still fail to see how this is any business of mine." I eyed Merlotte. His fury was growing at me.

"She has overrun the town. She must be stopped. I'm asking you to help because you are the strongest vampire in these parts." I had to give Sam Merlotte some credit. He was not stupid.

"And what do I get in return." I said serious this time. "can you give me Sookie Stackhouse?" Sam looked at me stunned for a minute. "No I can't. She is in danger. The Maenaed and her troupe have taken Sookies house. I Figured you may wanted to help us, because of Sookie." He was right, there.

"Alright, I'll help. But I need to go to someone who can help us." Sam tilted his head in understanding. I stood and began walking out of the bar. Pam threw a taunt at me and I grinned as I walked out buttoning my suit jacket.

As Soon as I stepped outside, Merlotte and the tiny humans watched as I launched myself into the sky. I was going to see the only person I knew could help with this problem. The queen of Louisiana herself, Sophie Anne Leclerc.


End file.
